kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Josiah077/My NEW Order of Operations
I am dreadfully misusing Blog posts. Seriously, I have made at least 20, and I don't think I've even been here a full month yet. :/ Do you see the problem? Oh yeah, I'm the only one here (duh)... Okay so I'm writin' this to MYSELF, but if someone else joins while this is still relevant, go ahead and read because there's no better way I can introduce myself. (Actually there is, but I'm just lazy.) So this is what I'm trying to do here: Since I am literally the only ''person editing here, I have to take everything into my own hands. '''WAIT. '''Quick Q&A. 1. Am I a good editor? No. 2. Am I at least speedy? HAHAHAHA... NO. 3. Am I diligent? Well, I actually think I'm trying pretty hard to help this wiki. I stumbled across it and basically just thought to myself: "Maybe... just maybe..." Yes, I am slow, but this is complicated. Especially the Singles, which is what I am currently working on. Q&A over. So what I was saying... One of my billion blog posts was called My Order of Operation And basically, it was a list of what needs to get done on the wiki, and specifically, what order. I also included when I should get done with all that stuff. I '''cannot '''help but laugh at myself when I read that, because it said stuff like "Finish the Albums AND Singles (All of them) in 2 days" Oh. My. Gosh. Where was my brain. It is, like, a WEEK later, and I just finished Yume no Hajima Ring Ring. Intermission 'cuz my power just went out :P Okay there, I think I got the power back, ANYWAY, I'm making a new, more accurate version of that thing, and it's going to be based on the time it' taken me to do what I've done so far. Here it is, I have lollygagged enough, oh did I ever tell you about the time I almost got blown up by a firework? No, I didn't, now let's get with the list. 'March 20 - April 14: Albums and Singles' I have already done most of these. I now see how long they take to make. I estimate that if I work hard, I'll be able to finish up by the 14th of this month. I'll probably be done with the Singles by the 11th, or maybe even the 10th if I quit making these ridiculus "blogs". I did find the lost album: ''Pamyu Pamyu Evolution so I can finally make that page too (Yay!) Because that thing was so hidden, it was nearly impossible to find even on the internet, and it turns out it was right under my nose the whole time. I might need to buy it to find out everything inside, but as long as it doesn't become an ancient artifact, I'll be satisfied. 'April 15 - April 30: Individual Songs' Yes, every ''individual song. I know it's only 15 days to create over 100 new pages, but I think I might be able to. They won't be as time-consuming to make, so I think I could knock out about 8 or maybe 9 a day. The only thing that would take a while would be finding the albums they appear in. But I'll manage. Oh yeah, this also includes songs she features in, like ''Crazy Crazy. Just a reminder. 'April 30 - May 7: The peeps' I'll be working on all the people, like Kyary, Yasutaka, and I'll try to get anyone who she's worked with too. Like her photographer, her hairstylists, her dentist (I'm joking), basically anyone that she speaks of in her credits. It won't be hard at all because I'll keep it Simple. Just trust me on this one. 'May 8 - May 12: Merchandise and things' By this, I mean things like the movies she's recorded, but also tours and stuff like that. I don't really know how merch and tours fall into the same category...but they do! So let's move on! 'May 13 - May 16: The wiki itself + Me (Finally)' So the wiki hasn't gotten a good makeover yet, and I am READY for it to happen. I'll add a list of rules just for safety, I'll finally 'add to my user page, customize badges (I've already customized one. Good ''luck ''finding which one it is.), add to the home page, and get rid of that gHaStLy tempate test thing. That dang template killed me to use. I'm very excited for this one. By the way, my flippin' power flickered off again, gotta go fix that. 'May 17 - May 19: Thorough wiki check This is a strained estimate, because this is basically just re-checking everything ''I've done so far. If there's any broken links or something, that'll be the step where I fix 'em. You get it, right? 'Anytime: Keeping the wiki updated''' Like, if Kyary releases a new album, I'll be there. Easy. Thanks for reading all the way to the bottom! (I finally got my power fixed for good, so I can publish this) Also, I think I'm going to do the monthly blog thing at the first day of each month like a magazine. That it, if anyone likes it. :D Category:Blog posts